Dark Empire Saga
The Dark Empire Saga is the second original story arc in Dragon Ball Heroes, beginning with the upgrade to Super Dragon Ball Heroes. It was later adapted into the second saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. It is preceded by the Dark Demon Realm Saga. It is composed of the Demon God Towa Saga. Plot (manga) Towa uses energy stolen from strong people in order to revive her grandfather Mechikabura, however his body is old and he cannot move well. Towa tells him to use the Dark Dragon Balls to wish for youth so that he can take revenge on Chronoa, however the Dragon Balls scatter. Mechikabura notices one of them as it heads away, crossing space-time. Towa decides to go and get it but Mechikabura tells her to wait, deciding to grant her Demon God powers first. It is soon apparent that the Dark Dragon Ball ended up on Namek in Age 762 (during the climax of the Battle of Namek). The ball had fused with the tyrant Frieza, empowering him to the point that he could overwhelm the newly transformed Super Saiyan Goku - even without using his 100% Full Power. The Time Patrol realize that this is altering history for the worst, and so Future Trunks and Goku head back to deal with the problem. Goku teams up with his past self and the two attack the now full power Frieza together, eventually their combined might defeats him and he loses the Dark Dragon Ball, restoring history to normal as Super Saiyan Goku defeats the non-Dark Dragon Ball Frieza. However, Demon God Towa manages to collect the Drak Dragon Ball and brings it back to the Demon Realm with her, where she meets Mechikabura, who reveals that he has summoned more Demon Gods to aid in the search for the Dark Dragon Balls. Plot (video game) Demon God Towa Towa and her army bow to the revived Mechikabura as the Dark Dragon Balls are shown scattering. Future Trunks is heading back to Age 762 in order to prevent Frieza - who had merged with a Dark Dragon Ball - from killing Goku, he arrives along with Beat and Note, and manages to stop Frieza in time, causing him to lose the Dark Dragon Ball. However before they can get it it is taken by Demon God Towa, who had come to obtain the Dark Dragon Ball that had merged with Frieza, she then attacked with a giant energy ball. However the Supreme Kai of Time arrives and deflects the attack, having brought Goku and Vegeta along with her. Due to Towa's great Demon God power, Supreme Kai of Time gives Potara to Future Trunks and Vegeta, who fuse into Vegeks. Later, in the present time, Demon God Towa invades Earth with her army. After decimating the area she is in she encounters the Time Patrol and their allies, and thus sends her forces to face them. Future Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and even Bulma deal with the many soldiers, while Goku and Beat face off with Towa, the two attack with a combined Kamehameha attack dut to no avail as Towa easily deflects it with her staff. After defecting the attack, Towa's confidence fades as she notices Frieza - who has merged with a Dark Dragon Ball - arrive with Zarbon and Dodoria and thus she flees. The Time Patrol then prepare to engage the empowered Frieza in combat once more. Characters Major characters *Future Trunks *Supreme Kai of Time *Gokule *Vegeta *Goten *Gohan *Towa *Frieza Minor characters *Dodoria *Zarbon Avatars *Beat *Note Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels